St Ives
by Gogomoleyyazijo
Summary: As I was going to St Ives, I met a man with seven wives... OK, OK I've never met anyone with seven wives. And OK maybe I haven't been to St Ives but that's what my brother calls me, so maybe it was named after me?
1. St Ives

**Disclaimer: I own Ivy, Sabre, Topaz, and Daz. Yay! Unfortunately the characters you actually_ care _about aren't mine... **

**St Ives**

_Chapter 1 _

_- _

_Topaz_

_Present Day:_

I scowled at my brother. He was being deliberately obnoxious. Sabre looked at me with innocent hazel eyes. I sighed inwardly. He was never innocent. He used to be the bad boy of the _county_ for Christ's sake!

It was times like this that he was familiar, cos after he grew up and got brought home by the police _one_ to many time, he had been the perfect blond angel. He still wore the light blue hoodie and baseball cap, but that was for a _whole _different reason. He liked to tease me now, still not having _fully_ grown up. He was twenty, I mean honestly!

'Don't come crying to me when Mom busts you.' I said snobbishly. I cringed straight after I said it, but didn't let him know it. Sabre grinned wolfishly. He looked so creepy when he did that.

'Stop it.' I said sharply.

'What did I do, Ives?' His smile grew, 'Oh, wait, does the smile still bother you?' He chuckled, looking like a crocodile. It put me on edge. He knows it, which is worse.

'Sabre, I don't like that look...' I said, hoping for Mom to come through the door, to put a stop to Sabre freaking me out.

'What look?' He said slowly creeping toward me from his place at the window. I took a chance when he leaped at me 'MOMMY!' I screeched and ducked toward the door...

... to find Albus Severus Potter, the boy of my dreams, laughing heartedly at me. I looked at Sabre, to find him slouched casually against the wall I had just run from. I glared at him.

I was so angry! I kept it in though, coz I'm that nice. That and it would _not _be a smart mood to let out my hotheadedness when Albus already knows I'm scared of my own brother. It's not like I don't have an excuse to be frightened of him WITH THE WHOLE FANGS AND FUR AND CLAWS THING GOING ON!

inhale OK now Ivy, girl, lets not lose our head.

Looking back, I haven't really told you who I am have I? Sorry: I'm Ivy. I'm a Quadrectile. In other words, I was born with two extra arms at birth. They're pretty useful too, but it's still not something I'd rather display to the public. I don't want to be famous accidentally, I want to be famous my day, my way. My Mom is famous, but that's the whole first Dragonian Headmistress thing. My Mom is Sierra Jessemany - say it with me, Jess-SEM-man-ee (really people, it ain't that dang hard!) - who just so happens to be the Dragonian Wonder Child. I love her name, when you say it you like imagine fireworks or something... _Si-E--rra Sier-RA..._

Oops, I just said it aloud and now Albus is staring at me like he finds something funny. Well, he's stopped laughing now. 'When did you get here?' I asked him, taking his mind off my moment of humiliation. Well, OK, _humiliation _may seem like an exaggeration, but still!

Look, the thing about me is that I _cannot _take a joke. It annoys the hell out of me when someone takes the mickey. I haven't reacted too well in the past, which hasn't helped my popularity, but I can get away with it, being Topaz's little sister.

Oh my gosh! I totally haven't told you about _Topaz!_ Whoa, something is totally wrong with me. Topaz is my second oldest brother, and he ain't too much of a talker so I talk for the both of us. He has black hair that he _occasionally _spikes up which makes him look _really _sexy. He has Ivory skin, and beautiful dark green eyes that look like almost blue like the ocean.

I sound like a fan-girl don't I? Technically it would be alright if I did fancy him, which I _DO NOT_ by the way, because Mom adopted me and Sabre when Topaz was five. It turns out I was a witch (what were the chances of that? I mean _really?_) and I was allowed to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry!

I might as well start at the beginning, God knows where you'll end up if I don't, so back to the past I go!

_Two Years Ago:_

I was sat on the train with Dara, a.k.a Daz. If you don't know who Daz is then you's got something wrong with you's.

You don't know? Really?

Wow... Which hole have you been living in?

Anyway, Daz is Topaz's best friend, secret lover, no.1 fan-girl and has a huge obsession with my brother. She's got red hair (typical). Well, it's sort of pink, not really red. But am I the only one who's seen the pattern? Lily Potter sr. had red hair, Ginny Potter had red hair... Redheads must love the Potter's. James Potter jr., the son of Ginny and Harry Potter, has a crush on Daz as well, which is sort of the same thing.

Daz was watching me, when I zoomed back into reality, with an amused expression. 'What are you doing?'

'Writing my mental Autobiography.' I answered dreamily. This probably didn't happen in real life, but I'm imagining it sort of did.

No, now I remember what really happened. Sabre had taken me and Topaz to the station, because Mom had traveled ahead to set things up for the new school year. It was my first year, I was eleven years old, a biological anomaly, and now I was a witch. Wow. Sabre would be staying with Uncle Tobi, because they got on the best. Sabre adored Uncle Tobi.

I'm doing it again, sorry.

Anyway, Topaz had cleared off somewhere, and left me with Inxra, my Mom's great-great-grandmother's panther-familiar. Inxra was getting an almighty fuss from Daz, who loved Inxra.

At that moment, the compartment door opened and there stood a shy-looking boy with jet-black hair and green eyes framed by circular glasses.

'Can we come in here?' He asked nervously. I grinned. He was kind of cute, in a wimpy way. I gestured in, and he looked relieved and set his stuff in the racks. He looked behind him, and a puzzled expression settled on his face. 'Rose?' He asked. I couldn't see 'Rose' but I heard her gasp slightly when she seemed to come back to reality. Then she rushed into the compartment looking very flustered. She stored her barn owl next to the boy's trunk. By now you should have guessed that the boy was Albus Severus Potter, cause if you haven't, then GET OUT OF HERE AND DO YOUR RESEARCH!

Rose jumped visibly when her trunk levitated up next to the owl without her doing anything. She span round and stared at Daz. I knew what was going on so I didn't have to turn my head from the owl.

'Watch the owl!' A familiar voice hollered and Daz dropped her wand. I glanced up to see my brother stare at Rose's trunk. Rose glanced at her trunk; it was following the same route as the Topaz's eyes.

'How did you do that?' she asked incredulously. Topaz lowered the trunk to the platform before flashing a bright smile at her. He sat down next to Daz who whacked him upside his head.

'I _was _watching the owl.' She huffed.

'I was just making sure, Daz.' Topaz smirked.

'No you didn't, you wanted me to drop it so you could rush in and save the day!' She snapped back.

My brother shook his head tiredly. He caught sight of Albus' face and grinned guiltily. 'Topaz. And you are?'

I struggled to contain my laughter. Like Topaz even _has _a conscience.

'Albus Potter, and this is Rose Weasley.' Albus introduced.

'You human?' Daz asked nonchalantly, 'It doesn't matter to us, it's just interesting to know.' she added after seeing Rose's face.

'Oh. Yes, we are.' Daz nodded.

'I'm not.' Topaz explained, 'She is.'

'Was that Dragonian magic then? That eye levitation spell thing.' Rose asked fervently.

Topaz smiled, 'It's called the _Optical_ Levitation spell.'

'Not the Optional Levitation spell.' Daz cut in. I laughed out loud then.

'Only _you _have ever done that.' Topaz said disbelievingly, 'In the many, _many _people that have heard the name, _you_ are the _only one _to call it that.'

Rose giggled at the the exact moment Daz burst out laughing. I joined in and it soon ended up in hysterics with only Topaz sober.

Chibi was perched on his shoulder. She was a lavender-blue monkey with sky blue eyes.

I then noticed Albus was looking at me interestedly. 'Hi. I'm Ivy. You look sorta like James.'

'And how do you know what James looks like I wonder?' Topaz asked pleasantly but with a steely glint in his dark eyes. I glared at him. 'You're Albus aren't you?'

Albus nodded, clearly unsettled. 'He's my adopted brother.' I pointed to Topaz.

'I wasn't the one who was adopted.' Topaz muttered.

'Alright, have it you're way! Topaz was five when my brother and me were in trouble. His mother came to our rescue and saved us from where we were and so Mom was _very _kind in adopting us.'

'Who?'

'What?'

'Me and my brother Sabre. We were in trouble so Sierra came to save us.'

'Sierra?'

'You're her _son?'_

'Great.' Topaz muttered. He was playing with Chibi.

'I'm sorry, we didn't recognise you. We haven't actually seen Sierra before.'

'Don't worry about it. I look more like my dad anyway.'

'Wow, you're monkey's so cute.' Rose gasped. I rolled my eyes. Another Topaz fan girl. 'What's her name?'

'Chibi.' Topaz answered, as emotionless as ever.

'Awww!'

'Little show-off.' Topaz smirked when Chibi danced in front of the audience she had, 'Kind of like someone else I know.' he said, looking at me pointedly. I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Albus, I'll trade brothers with you.'

'Deal.' We hi-fived.

'You got a crush on James?' Daz asked sisterly-like,

'James got a crush on _you.' _I said pointedly, completely avoiding the question,

'I know.'

'And you don't _care?'_

'Is this going to turn into a discussion about James Potter? Coz if it is, I'm out of here.' Topaz said in an annoyed voice,

'What you got against James?' Rose asked curiously.

'He isn't that pleasant to Topaz.' Daz explained,

'Why not?'

'Coz Topaz is a nerd.' I explained just as Daz said: 'He's jealous stupid of Topaz.'

'I'm going with Daz in this one.' Rose said, 'James may be a bundle of laughs but he gets so defensive and jealous if someone's better than him.'

'Yeah, that is true.' Albus agreed,

'What is it that you have and James doesn't?' I asked, though I thought I already knew the answer,

'Me.' Daz said, and I could hear a covered hint of pride. I smirked inwardly. This was going to be interesting.

'He seems to think that Daz and I are an item.' Topaz said, his eyes twinkling,

WHICH IS TRUE! I felt like screaming. Topaz loves Daz, Daz definitely loves Topaz, so why don't they just get together?


	2. Mommy Dearest

**Disclaimer: I own Ivy, Sabre, Topaz, and Daz. Yay! Unfortunately the characters you actually_ care _about aren't mine... **

**St Ives**

_Chapter 2_

-

_Mommy dearest_

Here we were, in the Great Hall. I was in Gryffindor because there was nowhere else to put my complex personality. I was too dumb for Ravenclaw, too nice for Slytherin, too mean for Hufflepuff, so Gryffindor was the only place to put me. Well, maybe my bravery at saying what I think put me into Gryffindor... who knows?

We got sorted last night by the way...

Miss Siri Lee, perched up in her throne-like chair on the staff table, winked at me in her charismatic way. Oh, Siri Lee is short for Sierra Leona, which is Mommy dearest's first name. Mom was very charming, which was useful in her many, many jobs that she does. Sierra was a very beautiful woman. She wasn't that old, only thirty something.

OK, maybe she wasn't young, but she wasn't _old _old. Her huge emeralds for eyes were staring at a spot on the wall behind us. It was almost like she was reminiscing, but Mom doesn't reminisce, she's too busy adoring me to have time to remember the good old days.

Inxra was behind Mom, out of sight. I knew she was there because she followed Mom anywhere. Mom has a tendency to _get into a spot of bother a lot. _If you know what I mean #wink wink#.

You didn't hear that from me. Got it lovely people?

I enjoyed myself just looking at random people, before my brother came through the doors.

My brother: super-genius, incredibly polite, very handsome, and one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Ugh, it's sickening.

Anyways, there is at least one thing bad about my brother. Topaz Jessemany (remember Jes-SEM-ma-nee) was not-I repeat-NOT a morning person. He slouched into the Great Hall, his hair at disarray (charmingly of course), sleep in his eyes, and still the idiot attracted many a-glance.

I looked at James. He was glowering at my brother. He then turned his head to Daz, who was smiling at seemingly nothing.

Or maybe some little Topaz-lettes...

Hehehe.

Anyway Mommy Dearest was now looking at Topaz with a sense of pride in her eyes. Mom looks at all of us like that. Like when I got into Hogwarts. Yay me! Or when Sabre was especially charming to our cousins. Who usually, he _hates_. _With a passion._

I love my Mom. And I _still_ manage to call her Mom, even though I've been around these wacky Brits since I was a baby (well, I was three...).Topaz calls Mom Mum, like all the rest of these lovely people.

Whoops, I'm babbling...

Oh well, I do babble.

I looked over at the Ravenclaws, where Lucy, our cousin, was sat. Lucy -pretty princess. She was blonde, like me, but her hair fell down her back in soft waves, where as mine was tightly curled. I cursed my hair. I wanted sleek and smooth hair, like Sabre, but noooo. I had to have the unmanageable mess!

#Stabs genetics in the eye with spork# Stupid genetics. LIFE RUINERS!!!!

Lucy caught my eye and gestured towards the door. She stood and flowed straight-backed to the doors. I followed her lead and we met up just outside. She squealed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and we began jumping up and down in glee. We broke away and just laughed.

It's so great that you're here now! I have my favourite cousin here!' She was still squealing.

Lucy was the daughter of Toby Jessemany, identical twin of Uncle Tobi. Toby adored his little angel.

'And Uncle Tobi will be coming soon, and -'

'Wait, what?' I interrupted her rapidly moving mouth. If Uncle Tobi was coming, then so was Sabre!

Lucy looked slightly surprised. 'Well, yeah. Didn't you know?'

I stared at her, 'Yes.'

She rolled her eyes at my sarcastic tone. 'Yes? Couldn't come up with anything wittier?'

'Anyway, continue about the uncle thing.' I looked at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath. 'Uncle Tobi is coming here for some reason. It was planned between the family and Sierra can't know.'

I looked at her suspiciously, 'How come you call Tobi Uncle but my Mom's just plain Sierra?'

Lucy looked taken aback.'You know Ives, I have no idea...'She trailed off before grabbing my arm and leading me down the hallway for a guided tour of the Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

Sierra sat over-looking the feast. She had just seen her daughter leave with her neice. The only blonde neice. 

She knew the irony of Ivy and Lucy being best friends despite the sibling rivalry between herself and her brother was steep. But then, it was only rivalry. Between Sierra and Toby was the strongest bond between the twenty-four Jessemany siblings. Sierra smiled wryly to herself. Twenty-four. One septuplet, one quad, two sets of triplets, two sets of twins and three on their lonesomes. Kiara, Sierra's twin, was being secretive lately, but Sierra didn't paticularly mind.It usually meant something good was going to happen.

Sierra took her mug of tea with seven sugars (her teeth should be rotten to the core by now...)and sipped it, watching James Potter watch Topaz enviously. James wasn't a bad person. A prankster, a bit clueless yet extremely clever, he was loved by everyone and anyone. Yet he was jealous of her son. Sierra knew why.

James Sirius Potter was smart, funny, lovable and very charismatic. Not many people could match up to him.

Topaz Quartz Jessmany was a genius, witty, handsome and magnetic. He matched up to James somewhat reluctantly.

And James despised him for it.

Topaz Quartz. She still hated that name. Cameron, her late husband, had chosen it. She was glad she'd kept it, because it gave her some reminder to her Cameron, who's untimely death turned her luck for the worst.

She blinked. Cameron had died when Topaz was only three. Her elder daughter, Megan, had run away that very day, leaving her adoring brother to grieve over her _and_ his father.The poor girl. She had been only seven years old, not to mention extremely naive.

Sierra knew Megan was dead. And if she wasn't, she'd buried memories of Topaz, Sierra and Cameron years ago.

'Are you alright, Sierra?'

She glanced to her left. Neville was looking at her in concern. She smiled warmly at him. He smiled sadly back. He knew what had happened to her husband. She had been Headmistress since McGonagal retired, being aged by her war-scars.She wasn't that young anyway.

Sierra had taken over. She had been only twenty. She was thirty-four, thirty-five in October.

She inwardly shook off the memories, and dove into a conversation with Neville.

* * *

Daz's P.O.V

I was sat next to Topaz. He was smiling at me sleepily, looking completely adorable. He'd promised to show me the Pegasi today.

Sierra was brilliant. She always set the first day back on the weekend, to get us ready for school. Topaz finished eating his bacon and stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet gently. His hands were rough from hanging out of trees a lot. He led me out the doors and into the grounds.

'Where are they?' I asked impatiently. I knew the grounds nearly as well as he did, so ifhe just told me-

'They're over there.' Topaz said in his deep, quiet voice. It was as if he was always muttering. I looked where he was, and saw them. I gasped.

They were beautiful. There was a pink one, a blue one, and a silver one. The pink one looked up and cheered gleefully when its eyes lay on Topaz. It galloped up to us before prancing around. I pressed into Topaz's side. He was nice and warm as always.

The Pegasus was looking positively ecstatic to see us there. It was taller than Topaz, it's shoulders above his head. Topaz held out his hand and the winged horse practically head-butted it. I giggled. Topaz flashed a grin at me. 'She's beautiful isn't she?'

I nodded, suddenley shy. Topaz whistled shrilly, and the Equustrian creature reared up excitedly. I ducked. She was huge! Topaz stood his ground. He wasn't paticuarly brave, he was just not bothered by anything. It annoyed me sometimes. He was such a block of wood.

'Wow!' A higher voice said in awe.

Topaz's head span round to look at the newcomer. My head did so too. It was a young boy, dark-haired and handsome, with denim blue eyes and the tell-tale Jessemany high cheekbones. Topaz smiled warmly at the boy. 'Hey Courage.'

Courage (what kind of name is that?) glanced at his cousin. He jumped down to join us. He was quite small and slight. He looked at me curiously.

'Courage, this is Daz,' His eyes flared at my name, 'Daz, this is Courage. He's Xavi's eldest.'

I smiled at him. He smiled back warmly. Xavi... Which one was that?

Courage smirked, 'Xavi's the shortest. The blond one.'

I nodded. Xavi was Sierra's youngest brother, known for being absolutely tiny. He was barely five foot and he was nearly thirty-six. He was a decent guitarist, but Toby was better, of course.

'You have no idea who I'm talking about do you.' Courage said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Yeah! I do!'

'Right.' The small boy drawled, smiling warmly, before turning back to his cousin and the Pegasi.


End file.
